My Lego Network Wiki:Wikia move
Hi all, As I'm sure you are aware by now, Wikia is making a new skin called Oasis. It will replace Monaco. A handy blog has been created by Yyp at Bleach Wiki. This has links to all the different information at the moment, including some discussion too. The time for us to decide whether to accept this skin has come. I want all of your thoughts here, and if you think MLNW should move out too. *Firstly, please vote on the two polls on the mainpage if you have not done so already. *Secondly, please vote here: Should MLNW move? Yes, we should go to Ajraddatz's host (http://meta.mlnw.pcriot.com/en/My_LEGO_Network_Meta_Wiki) Yes, we should go to Shoutwiki (http://www.shoutwiki.com/wiki/Main_Page) Yes, we should go to Wikkii (http://wikkii.com/wiki/Free_Wiki_Hosting) Yes, we should go to another Mass-Wiki farm site indicate what site if you vote here Yes, we should go to another site (Not Mass-Wiki) indicate what site if you vote here No, we should stay, at least until the Wikia skin is released and Monaco is removed. No, we should stay, no matter what. *Finally, please express your views on this page. Thanks all, ---- * I personally prefer Monaco, but I don't see we have a choice of keeping it. I also want to stay here, because Wikia staff have been (reasonably) good. It also means we keep all of our pages, without the hassle of clearing up and moving (anyone who's moved house knows how this feels!). I'll do my best to make the transaction as smooth as possible for MLNW, and try and keep the colo(u)r scheme as best as possible. Anybody have any opinions, please write! -- *As i see it wikia gets worser and worser. I suggest to stay until november and move to ajr's host. If ajr's host don't work stable we should move to a big one. I prefer shoutwiki.-- 17:18, October 1, 2010 (UTC) *One thing; "Ajraddatz's host" is incorrect. If we do move there, the site will /not/ be owned by me. Just saying ;) 19:59, October 1, 2010 (UTC) **Also, the current free hosting that that is being developed on will not be what the site runs on should we move. Free hosting is great for development, but for running a wiki we would need something more. Paid hosting is an option, but this will need to be looked into more. In terms of going by ourselves or with another wikifarm, I'm not sure. ShoutWiki would be the most reliable other choice. 20:02, October 1, 2010 (UTC) *Can we change the Oasis to have the same color fundamentals as our skin?-- 22:33, October 1, 2010 (UTC) *Yes. 22:40, October 1, 2010 (UTC) *I'm staying on Wikia no matter what, but I won't be active here when the new skin comes out, so my vote doesn't really count. [[SSgtGriffin|'SS']][[User talk:SSgtGriffin|'G']] ' ' ← Rate the Main Page! 00:08, October 2, 2010 (UTC) *When you search MLN Wiki on google our site is the 1st thing that comes up! Will that happen if we move to others? being 1st on google (even if you just search My LEGO Network) is what brings users in! And look at all who are leaving on the polls: -- 15:56, October 2, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah, that's why I'm staying on Wikia. I mean seriously, the only bad thing I see in the new skin is that it doesn't allow much room for customization, but overall, I think it looks kind of decent. I've already customized HTML & CSS Wiki, and it's not as bad as I expected it would be. SSgtGriffin 17:18, October 2, 2010 (UTC) *Yes and our wikis Monaco isn't that advanced when you look at HTML or airhogs wiki so I think we can adapt to the new skin-- 17:24, October 2, 2010 (UTC) *I agree, it isn't that bad. If we were to move, it would be for something more than the skin, imo. Besides, we really don't need to be customised that much. 20:54, October 2, 2010 (UTC) *right! and if we move we have a wiki look - I like the new skin better than that for customization-- 14:58, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Wait.... we were already going to move before this, and now instead of wanting to move more you decide to stay here? I mean that's weird. You do know how many wikis are moving, right? clik here and here 00:10, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :We most likely will be moving, but the new site is under major development at the moment, and won't be ready until... April, at the earliest. 01:05, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Better than never. 01:08, October 4, 2010 (UTC) *Just so you guys know, after the move, I will no longer be here. SSgtGriffin 02:40, October 4, 2010 (UTC) *I will say it again. Whether or not the MLNW moves I will still be here at Wikia. I think that Wikia does a good job at running a multi-wiki site and that the controversy over the new skin is way overblown. Is the new skin perfect? I doubt it. But I don't think it is half as bad as some are making it out to be. Remember we receive a managed wiki for free. Wikia has to make money somehow, and obviously they think this skin will do that. 16:05, October 4, 2010 (UTC) *What are the advantages to us in shoutwiki and wikii? Just saying they are recommended by others does not give them an advantage. What features do they have that would improve the MLN wiki? 16:15, October 4, 2010 (UTC) *exactly! and who like division. Why are we moving again? It is perfect here! skin or even if the skin was, well heak, just black! the wiki is still perfect and I'm staying here!-- 00:29, October 5, 2010 (UTC)